talesoftheotheruniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Baggins
The Baggins (b. 4989) is a legendary dicator who was forced into exile by the Creator following his attempts to conquer the planet Carvon. His genetically engineered body and mind have granted him godlike powers and incredible longevity, which he used as evidence that he was in fact a deity during his power grab. Aside from Fatum, The Baggins is considered by the Creator to be the greatest threat the Other Universe has ever seen. Creation and Conception The Baggins was one of the earliest characters created in the Tales of the Other Universe series. He and his other half originally died following the end of the war, but further development of both of their characters found them more fitting to remain alive for the events of ''The Kyoto Ordeal. ''The Baggins was heavily based on the character Mewtwo from Pokemon: The First Movie, and his rise to power and later conquest was inspired in part by Adolf Hitler. Character Profile Personality The Baggins thinks very highly of himself and remains smug even after his lengthy exile. During the his first years alive, he was cold and cruel, feeling a need to lash out at the world that wronged him. His time in exile softened his desire to total vengeance, but he remained angry towards the Creator. Powers and Weaknesses The genetic modifications made to his body altered his previous form in several ways. His mouth and nose were removed, as he no longer needed to breath or eat. His ears and hair were also removed, leaving his head smooth and flat. Many vital organs remained, but were smaller now due to their limited use, and all non-essential organs including his genitals were removed. His brain was modified to become exponentially more powerful and efficient, allowing The Baggins to operate his body without external necessities. It also granted him telepathy, telekinesis, and the ability to manipulate matter and chemical bonds. For most of his life, he would use the latter power to generate charged plasma in his hands which he used offensively in combat. The Baggins' primary weakness was the frailness of his body. In order to compensate for his immense psychic powers, all resources were placed into his nervous system, effectively making the rest of his body weak. In addition, his sensitivity to physical pain became much high than normal humans and a single blow to him would effectively cripple him to the point where he could be defeated.. His creators believed that this would not be an issue, as his psychic powers were so strong that no one would ever be able to get near him to physically harm him. This proved to be true until his battle with Cody Moon, and later against the Angry Alter Ego. Beliefs Since his creator, The Baggins could not imagine how any benevolent force could allow someone like him to come into existence. This was the primary motivation that led to his war and his declaration that he was the only true justice in the Other Universe. After being captured, he challenged the Creator to destroy him, challenging his divinity. Being sent into exile rather than facing death only strengthened his belief that the Creator lacked divine power as he claimed. Although his counterpart has absolute faith in the grace and saving power of the Creator, The Baggins fully believes that the Creator is a liar and is happy when given the chance to once again defy him during the Kyoto Ordeal. History Early Life Main article: ''Genesis '' His life began as the subject of a genetic engineering research project conducted by HarkerCorp and funded in secret by Oracle. After hundreds of failed human tests, he was the only subject to survive the extreme modifications that removed his need to eat or take in oxygen in order to survive, making his body self-reliant due to an enhanced brain. He was trained to use his brainpower for telekinesis so that he could serve as a weapon, but his desire to understand his nature and growing concern of his creators led to the development of a second persona within him that would become The Baggins. When his creators planned to terminate him, The Baggins took full control of his body and destroyed the facility where he was kept, going into hiding. The War of The Baggins Main article: War of The Baggins The Baggins fled to the continent of Darkadia, becoming a court fool in a provincial palace. In time he organized a conspiracy among the regional leaders that led to a collapse of their rule. The Baggins emerged from the chaos as the new ruler of the continent, now donning his iconic mask and suit of armor. Shortly after he professed his divinity and demonstrated his powers, winning a following that he would use to launch a war for complete control of Carvon. When he finally did call for complete surrender, he faced resistance and the War of The Baggins began. Sometime prior to this he met Maro Moon, a mere child brought by unknown forces to the Other Universe. Feeling compassion for the child, he took the boy in and raised him, but his twisted ideology turned Maro into a wicked man and ultimately a fierce general for The Baggins. His armies fought for nine years, amassing control over 80% of the world at the peak of his power. At the dawn of the fifth millenium, the Creator brought Cody Moon to Carvon to put a stop to The Baggins before the whole planet fell into his control. With the help of the Creator's powers, Cody eventually made his way to The Baggins and narrowly defeated him. After being captured, he called upon the Creator to do the right thing and destroy him, but the Creator refused and sent him into exile on the planet of Magid instead. The Baggins took this as absolute proof that the Creator was not the benevolent deity he claimed to be, but now that he was exiled and limited in power there was nothing he could do about it. Time in Exile In exile, The Baggins found his power was severely limited to how it had been during the war. The largest loss was complete control of his body, which he forfeited to the gentler persona which came to be called New Baggins despite being the original persona in the Baggins entity, whenever the sun shone. His psychic powers were also drastically scaled down by the Creator's seal, limiting him to do little more than sustain his modified body. Over time he found wiggle room in the seal, finding himself capable of using his powers on a small scale but he remained incapable of klling with them. Hundreds of years into his exile, he came across a village that was under attack by raiders. The raiders had killed almost everyone in the village, but he found one boy still alive. At this time The Baggins discovered that he was able to use his powers to kill as long as it was done for the sake of saving a life. He killed the raiders and saved the boy, whom he likened to Maro and took in out of pity. The boy was named Alexander, and he spent the next ten years wandering in exile with The Baggins, learning his philosophies and becoming fascinated with the psychic powers of his mentor. After a time, Alexander developed delusions of grandeur and desired to rule as The Baggins had once ruled, going through whatever means were necessary. By then The Baggins had seen the error of his conquering ways and determined Alexander to be a dangerous threat. Alexander rose up against his mentor, but The Baggins beat him physically and cast him off of a cliff to his expected death. After this, The Baggins returned to wandering the planet alone. The Kyoto Ordeal In 6250 OU, when Adam Evans left Magid to pursue his doppelganger on Earth, the Creator knew he would need assistance bringing him home. He sought out New Baggins, offering an end to his exile if he agreed to help. The Baggins refused to go, but was forced to follow as New Baggins had control during the day. As per the Creator's orders, The Baggins was not permitted near him nor his allies at night. He spent his time in Tokyo doing little to draw attention to himself, but was otherwise captivated by the change in scenery. It was not until travelling to Kyoto that others beside the Creator became aware that The Baggins was still a part of New Baggins. On his first night there, The Baggins was attacked by Viktor Serbanescu and the Angry Alter Ego, being injured to the point of death by the latter. He was saved by Adam and brought back to the home of Ayumi Hiwatari. After being goaded by Friedrich Gien, New Baggins lost control and attacked him on the street. This loss of control drove New Baggins into a state of despair and failure, giving up his body entirely to The Baggins once again. He sided with the Black Dragon team in order to fulfill his vengeance agains the Creator. He spent the next week waiting for the coming battle, making no effort to help the Black Dragon team with their mission. On December 24th, 2004 AD, Adam and his allies arrived at Nijo Palace, first facing Thomas Abernathy. After a pitiful display and begging for mercy, Abernathy was killed by The Baggins, who was eager to face the Creator as well as Cody Moon. Even in his weakened state, The Baggins had little trouble beating down Cody. At one point, Cody seemed to lose control of himself as the apparent spirit of Maro took over him and resumed the fight without any further luck. Before he could kill Cody, the Creator intervened, unlocking his own seal and facing The Baggins with his full powers. The Creator sealed them in a pocket dimension to fight without endangering the surrounding city, but the immense force of their attacks ended up collapsing the dimension. The Creator succeeded in defeating The Baggins, cracking his mask and depleting his mental strength, but The Baggins managed to wound the Creator on the right cheek, indicating that even in his full powered form he bled just like mortals. After he had time to heal, The Baggins ventured to the fight between Adam and his doppelganger, saving Adam from death to repay him for being saved a week earlier. Following the Kyoto Ordeal, the Creator resealed The Baggins and ordered him back to Magid. The Baggins continued to defy the Creator, claiming he now had verified with his own eyes that the Creator was not the deity he claimed to be. The Creator promptly replied that there was nothing The Baggins could do or say to change the way things were, sending him on his way. The seal had little power now, as both The Baggins and New Baggins had learned that by willingly giving up control of their body to the other, they could get around the restrictions of the seal and have control whenever they wanted. Prior to returning to Magid, The Baggins visited Souji Okita in prison. He and New Baggins offered Souji the chance to go with them and start a new life, which he agreed to do. It is implied that during his time spent with the Black Dragon team, The Baggins actually worked against them, providing information of the supposed mission to assassinate the Prime Minister to the government and moving him out of the country. He is also likely the one who delivered the skull of the Angry Alter Ego to Adam Evans.